


I said I'll never let you go and I never did

by VeraLan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraLan/pseuds/VeraLan
Summary: Shit Li tries to get revenge against He Tian and Guan Shan. I never meant for this to be this long, but here it is lmao, also English isn't my first language so Im sorry in advance for any spelling errors, Thanks for reading c:





	I said I'll never let you go and I never did

He should’ve waited for He Tian. Even if the bastard was always pestering him and beating him up, it was better than what was happening now. Mo Guan Shan knew that She Li wouldn’t just stay calm after He Tian beat the shit out of him and it was only a matter of time before the asshole come looking for him.  
“Ah, Mo Guan Shan, just the guy I wanted to see today”. Even though She Li was smiling, he didn’t look happy at all, but Guan Shan tried his best to appear unfazed.  
“You sure have guts to show your face around here again, after what you tried to pull on me, you piece of shit”. Just remembering what could’ve happen to him if Jian Yi, Zhan Zhan Xi (and that girl whose name he can’t remember) hadn’t say anything, makes him want to beat this bastard again. Well, He Tian was the one who did the beating but still he was so angry at She Li.  
“I was just trying to help you, it was your fault you never ask what was going to happen, Guan Shan, you should’ve been grateful but instead you sent your boyfriend to beat me up and as much as I’d like to let you off the hook, I can’t do that”. She Li’s tone became darker as he speak and Guan Shan tried to look quickly for a way to escape, but he knew better than to try to trick this guy, so he stayed put and listen to him. “You know, your boyfriend did quite a number on me”- “Shut the fuck up, that chicken dick isn’t my boyfriend, if he decided to beat you up, that was entirely up to him, and I don’t need to send anyone to beat you or anyone up”. As much as Guan Shan hate He Tian, he wouldn’t go as far as to send She Li after him on purpose, but he knew for a fact that He Tian could deal with She Li if this asshole came for him.  
“Well no matter, even if you didn’t have to do anything with that, I know that He Tian would come running if you were in danger, and that’s exactly what I want, I could kill two birds with one stone, I get to see you both suffer.”-“You really are mess-”. Guan Shan didn’t get to finish his sentence before he felt something hitting his head from behind, the last thing he saw was She Li’s creepy grin.  
-  
He Tian was going to beat some sense into Guan Shan. After he told him to wait for him after school, he had the audacity to ignore him and leave without even saying anything. He tried calling him several times to not avail and even though Guan Shan always ignored his calls in the past, he felt like something was happening but he couldn’t quiet place it. He felt even more worried after his phone started ringing and Guans Shan’s number appeared on the screen. The redhead never called, for anything. At all.  
Nevertheless, He Tian answers the call. “Little Mo, what a surprise for you to call me, missed me already?” - He was waiting for the usual insults the redhead always threw at him, but they never came.-“If it isn’t He Tian, I almost thought you were not going to answer, how you been?”- He Tian’s vision turned dark, why does She Li had Guan Shan’s phone? Why was Guan Shan with him? Did this Asshole do something to Guan Shan? He couldn’t hear him screaming or anything, saying he was worried and angry was an understatement.-“Why do you have his phone and what did you do to him?”- He Tian tried to sound calm, but the anger in his voice was still very clear and She Li knew that he had him where he wanted.-“Oh my, you’re in a bad mood I see. Don’t worry I haven’t done anything to him…yet.”- She Li knew that He Tian could and would find him easily and beat him up again, or even worse, but he would still be satisfied knowing he would never forget what he was planning to do to Guan Shan, even if He Tian were to kill him.-“You know I always wondered, why you’ve never took any of the girls that follow you as your girlfriend, and now I see why. Guan Shan certainly is something especially under all his clothes.”-He Tian saw red and didn’t even bother to continue listening. He hangs up immediately, and calls the only person who could help him, he didn’t care if he ends up indebted to him, his brother was the one person that would find Guan Shan before that bastard dares to touch him.  
-  
Mo Guan Shan felt his head throbbing; he opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on where he was. Nothing looked familiar at all, and then he remembered, She Li, how angry he seemed and someone hitting his head. Shit, he didn’t know how he was going to get out of this one.-“Where the fuck am I?”-“Oh you’re finally awake; I was getting a little impatient.”-“You bastard, if you wanted to beat me up you could’ve done it before, or are you scared that someone might see you?”-“Oh no on the contrary, I would like for this to be in private, I don’t know about you, but I’m not an exhibitionist when it comes to sex”-She Li mustered the most disgusting grin Guan Shan had ever seen, and that’s when he realized he was naked except for his underwear.-“What the fuck are you even talking about you piece of shit, are you actually out of your mind?”-Guan Shan was beyond nervous and scared. He could perfectly take a beating any day of the weak, but he knew She Li didn’t capture him just to beat him.-“You see, unlike that beast He Tian, I rather have my victims remember me forever, so that even if they come back for me and even kill me, that won’t change the fact that I mark them, I will always be a part of them, a part they’ll desperately want to erase from them but they will never be able to do it”-This guy was totally insane, he needed to try something, anything, to escape this crazy asshole, even if it kills him, it would be better than whatever this guy had in mind. Guan Shan tried the only thing that came to his mind, he run towards She Li with everything he had and tackle him. They both went flying to the floor and even though She Li was a little stunned, it wasn’t enough. He grabbed Guan Shan by one of his legs and dragged him towards him, grabbing his face as hard as he could and looking into his eyes.-“You’re so eager to start huh? Then who am I to deny you what you so desperately want?”- He grabbed both of Guan Shan’s hands and pinned them above his head with one of his hands, then with the other, he started feeling him up, starting on his legs and then his thighs.-“I see why He Tian likes you so much, you are certainly a beauty, Little Mo”-Guan Shan felt like vomiting. He has listened He Tian calling him that nickname so many times, but coming from this bastard felt so…disgusting, all of this was disgusting. –“Don’t worry, just try and imagine I’m your precious He Tian”- He couldn’t do it even I he wanted to, and why the chicken dick would he want to imagine He Tian, it wouldn’t make him feel any better, he’d rather have the real thing inste-wait, wait, wait, what was he saying? Did he actually admit he’d like He Tian to touch him the ways She Li was doing? Guan Shan was awakened from his internal monologue by a nasty tongue running all over his neck.-“See, just keep thinking about him”- Guan Shan didn’t want to show any weakness, but this situation was so humiliating he started calling for He Tian in his mind without him realizing, and then She Li touch his dick and Guan Shan couldn’t take it and started crying in shame and disgust.  
-  
He Tian and his brother arrived at an old factory outside the city. According to He Cheng, He Tian’s brother, this is where She Li usually brings his victims, but this place was abandoned and they didn’t seem to hear anything. That is until He Tian heard Guan Shan screaming all the profanities known to mankind to She Li. He Tian wanted to laugh, that was typical redhead behavior in a ugly situation, but he didn’t have time for that, he needed to find Guan Shan and get him out of She Li’s hands before anything happens.-“That’s his voice, come on we gotta hurry”-“Wait He Tian, we have to be careful, we don’t know if his armed with something”-“IM NOT WAITING”-“…He Tian listen”-“No you listen, this asshole practically told me he was going to have his way with him, he is going to rape him, do you really expect me to wait for it to happen?”-“Ok I understand, but at least let’s try to enter the building in a way he can’t notice the both of us come on”. He Tian decided to enter from the front door, while his brother found one of the many windows broken and easily get in form there.  
When He Tian opened the door, he immediately saw She Li on top of Guan Shan, while Guan Shan was struggling to get away. He noticed that, even though Guan Shan wasn’t wearing his shirt and pants, he still had his underwear on, which meant that he was right on time, this asshole hadn’t done anything yet.-“Oh He Tian, welcome to the party, unfortunately you can’t join you just get to see your Little Mo enjoying himself”-“And you really think I’ll just stand here and watch how disgusted Guan Shan looks with you on top of him? Are you stupid or something”- It was hard for He Tian to remain calm with what was happening right now, his impulses got the best of him and started running towards She Li and Guans Shan, until.-“I think you will have to remain where you if you don’t want me cutting Guan Shan’s face to pieces, I mean he is so pretty, it would certainly be a waste”- She Li got out a knife and pointed it at Guan Shan’s face and that made He Tian stop on his tracks, his brother was right he couldn’t be reckless, not with Guan Shan in the position he was right now.-“Go ahead cut me, I’d rather die than have you touch me again, you piece of garbage, this is the only way for you to have someone? How sad is your life”-She Li turned to look at Guan Shan, the look he gave him was indescribable, but he didn’t lower his gaze, he held it to show She Li he was serious and the he wasn’t afraid, even thought he was about to shit himself.-“Oh if you want to die that much”- then he turned to He Tian-“then be my guest”-The knife stopped mere centimeters from Guan Shan’s face, and suddenly She Li fell to the floor unconscious. He Cheng appeared behind him with a big chunk of wood which he used to knock She Li down.-“Brother…”-He Tian was, for the first time in many years, speechless, on moment he was about to witness Guan Shan getting killed and the other She Li is on the floor and Guan Shan is fine.-“I told you to be careful, you are as reckless as ever I see”-He Cheng scolded his brother, but decided to cut him some slack, after all everything was fine and nobody was severely injured.  
Guan Shan was even more perplexed than He Tian, he was about to die, he actually saw his life, as short as it was, pass through his eyes. And even after all that, he’d still rather die than have this asshole touch him again. He started standing up with some difficulty, and He Tian quickly went and helped him. Guan Shan flinched when he felt someone else touch him, and when he looked up and saw He Tian’s somewhat hurt gaze, he tried to apologize, but he couldn’t find it in him to do it.-“It’s normal to fell like that, Mo Guan Shan is it?”- He Cheng intervened when he saw what was happening.-“Even in he didn’t do anything to you, the fact that he touch you without your consent it’s enough to make you feel like that so don’t worry just try and trust your friends, even if some of them are annoying”-He Cheng turned to He Tian and grinned at him. He knew his brother could be a handful, but he meant well.  
He Cheng left the boys in the factory after calling the police-“I gotta go, you know what would happen if the police were to see someone like me here”-Guan Shan turned to him before he left-“Thank you, I know you didn’t have a reason to come here, but still”-“You’re right I didn’t have a reason to come, but He Tian did, and thus it became my problem too. Believe me, this guy was so desperate to come to you and I think I know why”- Guan Shan just stand there and look confused at He Cheng-“welcome to the family, Little Mo”- and with that He Cheng left the place as the police sirens approach the place.  
-  
For once, Guan Shan agreed with He Tian and follow him to his apartment. Guan Shan thought it would be better to come up with an excuse for his mother tomorrow, today he would just call her and tell her he would be staying at He Tian’s.  
On the other hand, He Tian didn’t know how to approach Guan Shan, he didn’t want to make him feel like a damsel in distress that needs his help because even though he is stronger than Guan Shan, he know the redhead can stand his ground against anyone, and treating him like anything else would be insulting and that’s the last thing he wanted to do right now. He also didn’t want Guan Shan to feel like he owed him or something.-“You can take a shower if you want, I could lend you something to sleep in”-He Tian said quietly. Guan Shan just nodded, he didn’t feel like talking, much less arguing about using He Tian’s clothes. Actually he didn’t mind wearing He Tian’s clothes, he would never admit it, but he was almost looking forward to it. In that moment he remembered what She Li told him earlier- “Don’t worry, just try and imagine I’m your precious He Tian” “See, just keep thinking about him”-It wasn’t enough to made him forget who was touching him in that moment, and he wished it was He Tian touching him instead, but right now he wasn’t in danger anymore, but he kept thinking about He Tian’s hands on him, how would they feel on his skin, ridding him of the other bastard’s touch. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking that without flinching, what the fuck was wrong with him?, He Tian is the same asshole that constantly beats him up and forces him to make him dinner and clean his house. But he was also the same guy who beat up She Li for him even without him asking him and without asking Guan Shan anything in return. He was the same person that comforted him when he felt sick that night in the restaurant, the one who gently grabbed his hand and told him “I’m here” to reassure him he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.  
Guan Shan had to rearranged his thoughts, he needed some alone time so he took He Tian up on his offer to take a shower and got in the bathroom.  
-  
Guan Shan’s been really quiet since the arrived to He Tian’s apartment. That was obvious, anyone would be in a state of shock after what almost happened, but it was more than that, Guan Shan seemed to be thinking deep about something and He Tian might have an idea of what it was. Before he busted through the door to save Guan Shan, he could hear She Li suggesting Guan Shan to think about He Tian instead and in that moment Guan Shan felt silent for a minute before starting to yell profanities at his attacker. He Tian knew right now wasn’t the moment to talk about this, but he needed to know if, maybe, Guan Shan felt something for him. The redhead would never admit it of course, so He Tian thought that if he took the first step maybe Guan Shan would feel a little bit more comfortable talking, even if He Tian himself was shit at talking about his feelings. He would not go as far as to say that he loved Guan Shan, but he admitted long ago that he like Guan Shan, he was very much attracted to him, but he also like his presence in his apartment, it almost felt like home coming here and knowing Guan Shan would be waiting there.  
He needed to talk with Guan Shan and he was going to do it after Guan Shan come out from the shower.  
-  
Guan Shan got out from the shower wearing one of He Tian’s track pants and his adidas jacket. He Tian just stood there, speechless, this was too much for him, seeing the redhead wearing his clothes it almost made him feel…possessive. Like Guan Shan was his and no one else can touch him.  
He Tian forgot anything about talking to Guan Shan and just straight up went and kissed him. For the second time that day, his impulses got the better of him, but he couldn’t come the regret it this time. To finally feel Guan Shan’s lips on his own was so worth any punch or kick the redhead would throw at him. But the thing is that the hit never came, on the contrary, he felt Guan Shan’s hands on his chest, not pushing him, but just there. He Tian opened his eyes and parted from Guan Shan’s lips to look at him.-“Little Mo?”-“…call me that one more time”-“What?”- He Tian was sure Guan Shan didn’t like that nickname, so why was he asking him to call him that again?-“That bastard called me that, but it felt different, I really didn’t like it, it was disgusting. That’s why I need you to call me that again. I don’t hate it when you say it”-“Ok, My little Mo”- He Tian said, with amusement in his voice, and also a hint of happiness, knowing only him can call him that.-“Idiot I never said I was yours, what the chicken dick are you saying?” –Guan Shan was so flustered, and his cheeks were a lovely red color and He Tian just had to kiss him again. This kiss, however, was different from the first one. They were both expecting it this time, and it started slow, just their lips moving against each other with no hurry at all; they had all the time in the world to feel each other, to learn what made the other gasp and writhe in pleasure. To map each other’s bodies and memorize all every centimeter of skin and every constellation of freckles that adorned their bodies. They have all the time and they will make the most out of it.  
-  
Guan Shan gripped the sheets on He Tian’s bed, as the other marked his neck, finally ridding him of She Li’s disgusting touch, and replacing it, with the memory of his lips against his skin. Slowly, He Tian started sucking at Guan Shan’s neck while touching down his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles flex with each gasp the fell out of his redhead’s mouth. It was intoxicating, knowing He Tian was the one making him feel like this, knowing he was the reason he was gasping for air with just a simple touch of lips and hands. He wanted- no, he needed to know what would happen if they were to go all the way.  
-“Little Mo, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want”- Guan Shan rolled his eyes, grinning at He Tian-“Yes, because all this time I have been coming here to make you dinner on my own free will right?”-“This is different, Guan Shan, I would never dare to force you into something like this, I need to know if you want to keep going or if you want to stop at any mom-” Guan Shan placed a finger on He Tian’s lips-“Do you remember how miserable and disgusted I looked with She Li?”-“Why are bringing that asshole into this?”-He did remember how Guan Shan was struggling to get out, and it made him want to go and kill the bastard. But then Guan Shan grabbed his face with both his hands, or more like he squished his head between his hands-“Do I look anything like that time right now? Do I look miserable or disgusted with this situation? Did I tell you to stop or reject your advances? No I fucking didn’t, so stop hesitating and don’t make me say what I want, it’s embarrassing, bastard”-He Tian knew Guan Shan was strong, but he wanted to make sure, he always wants to be sure Guan Shan was ok, even if the redhead got angry. After what Guan Shan said, He Tian didn’t have a doubt that he wanted this. That both of them wanted this.  
He Tian grabbed the lube from the bedside table and a condom-“I know you said you wanted this and I believe you, but I also need to know if you feel pain or any kind of discomfort at any time ok?”-“Yeah sure, I know come on hurry up”-“Oh? Are you that impatient for me to touch you, Little Mo”-Guan Shan swallowed all his pride and embarrassment just to give He Tian a taste of his own medicine. Looking into his eyes he whispered-“Yes, I want you to touch me He Tian, please”-This was the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done, but He Tian’s face was so worth it. He looked so flustered, which was a new look on his face, but also his eyes turned darker, which sent a pleasant chill down Guan Shan’s spine.-“Oh now you’ve done it”-He knew He Tian was going to destroy him, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.  
-  
Guan Shan couldn’t be more wrong. This guy wasn’t destroying him, he was killing him. In fact he thought he was dead already. He Tian had been fingering him for what felt like hours, purposefully avoiding his prostate and just grazing it a little to keep the redhead on edge-“Come on He Tian, I’ve been ready hours ago”-“But it’s only been minutes since I started preparing you, Little Mo. Look I can fit 3 fingers already, let’s see if I can fit four”-“Oh? You seriously think I need four fingers for your chicken dick?”- At that, He Tian removed his finger from Guan Shan, making him whimper at the loss. He started taking his pants and underwear off and just stood there between Guan Shan’s legs-“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me if my chicken dick would fit in your ass huh?”-Guan Shan was left speechless. He had seen He Tian’s dick before, in that one dick pick he sent him, but seeing it in person was…impressive, which he won’t admit of course –“Just…fucking get on with it, you asshole, who are you trying to fool huh? You are just as eager as I am aren’t ya?”- And that’s exactly what He Tian did. He was about to explode so he went in slowly even though he just wanted to thrust with all he had. He also didn’t want to cause Guan Shan any discomfort, so he was checking on the redhead’s expression every time he pushed a little more. When he was finally all the way in, both of them let out a groan, waiting for Guan Shan to adjust to being filled so much –“How are you feeling Little Mo?”-“Let me just…damn it why do you have to be so fucking big?” He Tian let out a little laugh. Even in this situation, Guan Shan was still being his angry self, and He Tian wouldn’t want it any other way.  
After some time trying to adjust to He Tian’s dick, Guan Shan gave the ok for the other to move. It was everything he didn’t know he wanted, every time He Tian’s dick dragged inside him, he felt like he was gonna lose it, his orgasm was building up slowly and I felt so good that he couldn’t help but moan and gasp. “F-fuck, Tian, deeper, it feels so good, ahh shit”. He Tian couldn’t keep calm anymore after seeing and listening to Guan Shan, he always thought the red head was beautiful, with that unusual hair and that eternal frown and even his character. But seeing this side of Mo, unguarded, completely letting go of everything, surrendering his body to He Tian, to his desires. This was a sight reserved for him and only him.  
-  
Mo never thought he would be moaning like this, and certainly not for He Tian of all people, but this felt right, unlike what just happened with She Li, this was something that he didn’t know he wanted, but now that he has it there’s no way he is gonna let it go. “Come on Little Mo, just let go, I waited so much for this I don’t plan on stopping now until I see you lose it”. And how can Mo denied him? He was just as desperate as He Tian, so he started pushing into He Tian’s dick, his hips grinding against the taller teen. “Ahh, get on with it then, if you wanna see me lose it or whatever, let’s see what you’ve got” Mo gave him the most seductive grin he could muster, and he would say it worked because as soon as he said that, He Tian started to thrust into him with everything he had. Everytime he thrust into him, his dick hit his prostate and he felt like he was gonna die, he felt so much pleasure, it felt like his dick was being stroked from the inside. He couldn’t explain it, it just felt amazing and he couldn’t stop his voice from coming out.  
-  
“Fuck, come on little Mo, I wanna see you cum all over yourself while I mark your insides, no one will ever dare to touch you, and even if they do, no one will ever make you feel like this”. He Tian knew that everytime he pushed inside the red head, he hit his prostate, so he grinded against it and saw Guan Shan squirm with pleasure.”Ahhh shit Tian more please, touch me I need to cum pleaseee”. But instead of grasping the red head’s dick, he took both his wrists and pull them above his head. “No, you’re gonna cum just from my cock, just from your ass, come on Little Mo, feel me inside you, how I grind against your sweet spot, fuck you feel so good, never gonna fuck anyone like this, never gonna love anyone like I love you”. That was it for Mo, he came with a shout, streaks of cum going as far as to get on his chin. He then felt He Tian cum inside of him, it felt strange but a good kind of strange, it felt warm, and he found out he didn’t dislike it.  
-  
After getting cleaned up, He Tian expect the red head to just leave or to start acting like he always did, but instead he found him curl up on his bed, asleep. This was one of his favorite sights of the red head, along with turn on Mo and angry Mo, annoyed Mo… well he just really like his Little Mo every hour of the day. He lay down besides the Guan Shan and embraced him, Mo just cuddled closer to him and He Tian hoped that Guan Shan could be this honest when awake. And that’s when he heard the red head talk. “I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I love you, I just figured out that I like you, so you might have to wait for me to say it”. Guan Shan hid his face against He Tian’s chest, and He Tian couldn’t do anything but hug him tighter against him, he couldn’t believe this was happening. “I’ll wait a lifetime if necessary, but just know that I don’t plan on giving up on you Little Mo, you’ve been mine since the moment I saw you”. Guan Shan felt his whole face heat up and he knew Tian could see it, but he didn’t really care, he just fucked his brains out not even an hour ago. He just fell in a much needed sleep, and felt He Tian kissing his head.


End file.
